


You knew, didn't you?

by thephilosophah



Series: Blackwatch Week 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Dad Gabe, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: Gabriel tests a theory and it backfires in the form of a very pissed Jesse. Genji wants to smack them both up the head.(Blackwatch Week, day 5: Regrets/Guilt)





	You knew, didn't you?

"I'm so sorry", Gabriel says. "I'm sorry, Jesse."

He wipes a tear out of his eye. His other hand comes up to rest on Jesse's shoulder, but Jesse shrugs it off.

"Like hell you are", he says. "You knew all along, didn't'cha!"

Gabriel wheezes, tries to grab Jesse again - gets shrugged off again - and eventually leans on the table to keep his balance. "I'm sorry", he repeats. His vision gets blurry. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Jesse shoves at him, throwing him off-balance, though not enough to fall.

Gabriel forces himself to take a strained, deep breath lest his laughter kills him. "No, fuck, I didn't - I wanted to test it out!" He breaks off into laughter again, wipes his eye.

"Fuck you!" Jesse bristles. "Y'just thought it'd be funny!"

"It was though!" Gabriel pushes himself upright. "You should see your face right now!"

"It ain't funny!" Jesse says, though the effect is ruined when his voice cracks. "We're two on one and we're still losing."

From the other end of the table, Genji throws the last ball, getting it squarely in the last plastic cup of beer. "It's kinda sad, actually", he says, not sounding sad at all. "Aren't you supposed to be a good shot? And isn't he a commanding officer?"

"Exactly!" Jesse yells. "You're doing this on purpose!"

Gabriel guffaws. "It's not my fault you're piss-drunk, buddy."

"So are you! That's the point! You knew he couldn't get drunk from the start!" Jesse points at Genji, though he's off by a few inches.

Genji walks around the table, holds Jesse's trigger finger, and grabs one of the cups with his free hand. "I could've beaten you even if you'd been sober."

"Bullshit", Jesse mumbles. He gets lost shaking his hand as he tries to get out of Genji's hold, but it isn't very effective, as he doesn't pull his hand back.

"You're both shit with slow-moving projectiles", Genji says. He takes a sip of beer. "The arc alone gives me advantage."

Jesse tears up, brings his face closer to his captured finger. "But there's two of us..."

Genji lets him go. It makes Jesse light up like the sun. Gabriel falls into another fit of giggles, so Jesse snaps around to him.

Only, he turns so fast he loses his balance, ends up on the floor.

He pulls Gabriel down as he goes, with spite.

"I'm so very sorry", Gabriel giggles. "I really didn't know if he could get drunk. Now I do!" He tries to pat Jesse's head, misses, ends up shoving at his shoulder. "Sorry you got up in the middle."

Genji squats down to them. He drinks. "Just how drunk are you two?"

"Fuck you", goes Jesse, "and fuck you, Gabe, and fuck everyone else in here, but particularly you two."

The rest of the room doesn't seem to mind. A handful of agents are watching a movie on a holoscreen, while a small team in a corner was locked in a vicious video game battle. Someone had a guitar, another had a hand drum, and they both had a lot of singing friends. A few agents hurried to the beer pong table, seeing it was free. Everyone else was either in deep thought, deep conversation, or deep sleep.

Genji stands back up and offers his free hand. "You're wasted."

Jesse takes a moment to process it, Gabriel tries to grab Genji's hand, misses. Jesse finally gets his shit together and lets Genji hoist him up. Genji gives Jesse the cup, then manhandles Gabriel to his feet.

"Just go to sleep", Genji says. "Everyone else is - you might as well." He puts on his mask.

Jesse frowns. "Aw, you done with us already?" He taps Genji's mask. "C'mon, you can't get drunk, remember? You can keep going even if you cut us off."

"It's not that", Genji says. "It's just... the air is getting a bit stiff. I can't go forever without my filter, you know."

Gabriel rests his hand on Genji's shoulder. "Listen, I uh... I forgot what I was gonna say, but it was really cool. Full of wisdom and badassery."

Jesse snorts.

"You're doing such a good job selling yourself", Genji says.

Gabriel laughs again. "Yeah. Listen, though, make sure everyone drinks their water. And feed them if they stay up late enough to get hungry!"

"Yes, sir", Genji groans.

"And separate them if you feel like you have to."

"Yes, sir."

"And, actually, try to make sure at least some of us get to their actual beds."

"I got it, sir, go pass out or whatever you're gonna do."

Gabriel nods. "Yes, of course."

He then promptly passes out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao you thought it was gonna be sad. no i saw the prompt, it was a recipe for angst, so my first natural instinct was to write the most ridiculous shit i could come up with


End file.
